


Smolder

by Impossible_Ending



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Consent, Dreams, Fluff, Hugging, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Moon Taeil, Talking about your feelings, but its a tad spicy, but its v platonic and romantic, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impossible_Ending/pseuds/Impossible_Ending
Summary: Donghyuck knew something was up when Jungwoo said he would just skip breakfast this morning.(or Donghyuck comforts Jungwoo after having a rough night's sleep and they talk about feelings a bit. & also kiss.)
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Smolder

Consciousness hit Jungwoo like a train, shocking him up from his bed. Quick breaths scratched at his dry throat, making him reach down beside his bed and desperately grasp for his water bottle.

"Jesus Christ," he muttered to himself as he chugged down half the bottle. The window by his bed showed him the world as he rarely saw it, blue barely tinging the sky as the sun threatened to return to the city. Suddenly aware of the freezing temperature around him, he buried himself back into his large comforter, tucking his legs to his chest. 

In his blanket, he felt stale breath reflect onto his face, making him disgustingly aware of how his mouth smelled. Tucking his chin in, he smelled sweat from his chest and pits. His face scrunched in pain as he tried to ignore last night.

He imagined himself in an empty parking lot, holding the memory of a terrible night's sleep in his hands. A deep sigh and the pile was ablaze, ripping images to ash, bringing heat in its absence. He swiped his hands together, leaving burning grey dust on the ground, and closed his eyes.

Within moments, he drifted back asleep.

-

At the border of awareness, he heard a certain nasally voice speak to him. It reached out to him from his rediscovered slumber, piercing the dark veil of sleep.

Consciousness hit Jungwoo like a feather, tapping lightly against his cheek, leaving only a tingling behind. He opened his eyes, blinded by the harsh sunlight streaming through the window, and let his eyelids relax on his face. The sting let him know just how late he had gotten up.

"Jungwoo?" It was Donghyuck, no doubt about it. A deaf man could pick out his voice from the other members. "Taeil and I are eating the last round of breakfast if you wanna get some." 

Jungwoo conjured a picture of Donghyuck and Taeil eating breakfast in their kitchen and was made aware of how rare a sight it was for him. One, Donghyuck lived on a different floor. Two, Jungwoo was usually already on with his day by the time Taeil was stirring. Everyone usually was. 

He was still sorting his thoughts when Donghyuck spoke up again, "Hyung, are you up?" As much as Jungwoo wanted that food (especially since he could smell it from the hallway), he couldn't motivate himself up. His sweat adhered him to the mattress and blanket. 

He heard a louder-than-necessary sigh then the bedroom door closing. "Get uuuuup!" Donghyuck whined as he rattled Jungwoo's blanket cacoon around, but Jungwoo was being uncharacteristically sluggish this morning. 

Replying with a whine-groan, Jungwoo rolled on his back, scrunching his face. "You can't make me."

Donghyuck fully jumped on top of him then, forcing a gasp of air from Jungwoo as his insides were crushed.

"What could possibly convince you to come that I'm not already offering you?" Donghyuck said with a tinge of offense. "There's food, quality time with Taeil and your favorite member Donghyuck..."

Jungwoo forced a smile down as Donghyuck's voice trailed off.

"...Did I mention food?"

Food. Jungwoo did love food, especially breakfast. He didn't even know if waffles, pancakes, bacon, or the other sorts held any actual nutritional value but that never stopped him from cramming high quantities of it all into his mouth. He imagined sausage sizzling over the intense flames of the stovetop, the blue flames crawling up the side of the pan.

But still, the absence of proper sleep hung over him like a phantom, convincing him to stay in bed, even if now his mouth was drowning in salvia. He turned himself over to the wall, Donghyuck having to reach his arms out to keep himself balanced on top.

"I'll eat later." Jungwoo didn't need to be facing Donghyuck to see the dramatic face of shock he was most likely pulling.

"H- how dare you! Where is the real Jungwoo and what have you done with him?"

A chuckle escaped Jungwoo this time. The moment after, a chill ran up his back. The images of his nightmare resurrected from its ashes. Suddenly, his eyes felt too itchy and the room too silent. 

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Jungwoo deliberated while Donghyuck waited patiently. He and Donghyuck weren't the closest to each other, but he felt there was an intrinsic understanding between them. He liked that they were both excited, energetic, funny people. Just as Jungwoo often found his members in fits of laughter by something he didn't expect to be that funny, Donghyuck also seemed to draw the love and attention of the other members easily.

Jungwoo had also witnessed Donghyuck's lower moments. Although he was never in the trenches of it, seeing Donghyuck cry was enough for him to understand the sensitivity lying beneath the surface.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath out before facing Donghyuck again. "Sorta."

Donghyuck moved to sandwich himself between Jungwoo and the wall, quickly finding Jungwoo's hand nested in the comforter and intertwining one of their hands together with a squeeze. Jungwoo flashed a smile at the gesture before starting.

-

"I was in a small field of grass on a freezing night." He recalled the way that dew seemed to soak and sweeten the night sky, like syrup on a cake. "It was a tall hill, with the lower areas thickly forested." Even just thinking about it now, he remembered how shocked his senses suddenly felt there, as if a door had been blown open by a gust. "I..."

His comment trailed off and died with a tense swallow in his throat. Donghyuck squeezed his hand in reassurance. "It's okay, take your time." 

Jungwoo sighed out a laugh, shooting Donghyuck a quick look of gratitude before continuing. "It was harrowing. I had never felt that alone before, in the middle of nowhere with nothing in sight." He shook out a chill from his shoulders. "Then, I was shocked by how well I could hear my own thoughts, feel the world around me." He saw his dream-self drop to his knees on the big bald hill, feeling the grass compress into his legs. His eyes became windows that couldn't be opened wide enough, try as he did to take in every star above him. "I usually don't have dreams so vivid, let alone remember them," he mused. 

Continuing, "The sky seemed so big, at first all I could do was take in the beauty," he sighed, "but then a new emotion crept in." Jungwoo retracted into himself a bit, rolling his face towards the pillow. "Although I felt completely in awe and excited, It all felt so meaningless with the rest of the world gone."

He turned his attention to Donghyuck, "It's like watching the best movie ever at 4am with noone awake to read the thousand word-count love letter about it I wrote out on my phone."

Donghyuck laughed and gave a push to Jungwoo's side. "That certainly hasn't stopped you from texting me them anyways."

Not even denying it, Jungwoo replied with a rather proud look. You love them anyway.

"Love letters aside, I definitely know how that can feel, Jungwoo." There was true genuity behind his words. Jungwoo made a mental note to relish this rare moment of complete sincerity between the two when Donghyuck picked up his thought again. "As charming, upbeat, pleasant, and sexy as I am constantly-"

Okay, scratch that note.

"-There are definitely those times when we all find ourselves anxious or even lonely, even when living with a million guys." Donghyuck leaned on his elbow and loosely slung the comforter over his own hip. "Every one of us is stressing out constantly, but it only makes talking to each other and comforting each other that more important."

"Wise words, Guru Hyuck. You've truly inspired a generation."

With that, Donghyuck beamed at himself while ignoring the playful sarcasm. "See? There's more to me than just being devilishly handsome." That comment earned him an aggressive hug, with Jungwoo rolling over and strangling Donghyuck onto the top of his chest. "You seem-," Donghyuck choked, "-to be feeling better!"

"I am, actually," Jungwoo's death hug relaxed, his eyes settling on an out of breath Donghyuck. He responded with a smile, accented with heavy breathing. 

They kept eye contact for a long moment. The only sounds were Donghyuck's breathing and the moving of fabric as Jungwoo shifted his hug lower on Donghyuck's back. "Thank you, Donghyuck..."

Donghyuck replied with a soft hum, bringing his head over Jungwoo's shoulder and hugging him back.

"...Can I kiss you?"

A heady laugh escaped Donghyuck as he raised his head over Jungwoo's. "Yeah, go ahead."

Jungwoo craned his head up to Donghyuck's and met his smile with a kiss. As soon as they connected, little fireworks went off in his brain and he couldn't stop his face from twisting into a grin. 

Really, he had intended it to be a short, quick smooch, but when Donghyuck started kissing harder, he couldn't say no. Donghyuck combed his hand up Jungwoo's neck into his hair, encouraging him to lean his head back. A true advocate for kissing, Donghyuck following his lips attentively, chasing them whenever they tried to catch air. 

On Donghyuck's lower back, Jungwoo found himself reveling in the way his fingers slid under Donghyuck's shirt and glided over his soft skin, dipping into his spine and tracing ovals. He also found that if he dug his nails in a bit while doing it, he could elicit a soft hum from Donghyuck. Surrendering the position on Donghyuck's back, Jungwoo let one of his hands reach around to his chest, pulling Donghyuck's shirt down to make their bodies flush.

Donghyuck didn't seem to mind though, as his hands gladly roamed Jungwoo's arms before he gave a body roll. Starting from his ribs, Jungwoo felt his body come alive with lightning and flame. Like a match to gasoline, fire now ran through his kisses. With a spurred passion, his tongue flicking at the edge of Donghyuck's upper lip, drawing a languid separation of their mouths before Donghyuck once again smashed Jungwoo's open.

Although things were definitely getting heated, the main thought running through Jungwoo's head was how easy and pleasant it all felt. Like tasting sweet rain or taking an afternoon nap in the shade. The white sheets around them reflected the blinding sun like snow, warming up their bodies and turning everything into stark sunlight. He continued his hand up Donghyuck's back, moving from mole to mole, relaxing into it.

Donghyuck's shirt was rucked about halfway up his back when Jungwoo's stomach let out an excruciatingly loud grumble, making them both break into cackles.

On Jungwoo's chest, he felt his ribs bounce to Donghyuck's snorts, one's laughter prolonging the other's. The room resonated with their sounds. Even as the volume died down, the ring still buzzed in their ears.

They let out a unison breath as Jungwoo rolled off of the bed, reaching for Donghyuck's hand to help him up too. Opening the door, Donghyuck goaded, "Choosing food over me? Jungwoo I know you like eating but-"

Jungwoo cut him off with the ol' kiss-and-grab, smacking a kiss to his cheek and picking him up bridal-style. As they dashed to the kitchen, giggly protests spouted from Donghyuck. Approaching their meal, the smell of food enveloped both of them and they sat down to have a lovely late breakfast together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first posted fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Here are some sketches I did for this fic:  
> https://imgur.com/a/ymMSlsF
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
